Eiji Okumura
is the deuteragonist, as well as a main character along with Ash Lynx in Banana Fish. Profile Appearance Eiji is a slim Japanese youth with black hair and dark brown eyes. Despite being an adult, he is often mistaken for a child, even in Japan. He is seen in a variety of clothing choices throughout the series, often with Ash's clothing. In Garden of Light, Eiji's hair has grown longer and we see it sported in a ponytail; he has also adopted the use of glasses. Akimi Yoshida, the mangaka, based Eiji's likeness off of Hironobu Nomura. Personality Eiji is very aware of his surroundings and has a very kind personality, but he can be stubborn and can even be moderately rude when prompted. He is also inquisitive about things unfamiliar to him such as Ash's gun. History Eiji was an accomplished pole vaulter before an injury interfered with that. It was part of the reason Ibe decided to bring him to New York with him. Story Eiji stares in wonder watching an airplane depart, before he is snapped out of his day dream like state with Ibe calling for him to board a plane of their own. Relationships Shunichi Ibe After getting into a slump because of an injury which halted his competitive pole-vaulting efforts, Ibe takes notice and takes Eiji along with him to America as his assistant. He affectionately refers to him as "Ei-Chan." Ash Lynx Along with Shunichi Ibe they interview Ash Lynx, who despite has only known Eiji for a short time seems to have a liking towards him, throughout various situations that Eiji was involved in. Ash protects Eiji as much as possible as well as teaching him how to use a gun. They are later have been shown to have romantic feelings for each other, although they never truly act on them. Skip Eiji met Skip at a bar where Ash would hang out. Eiji and Skip both got kidnapped along with Ash trying to rescue them. Sadly while Eiji was out to get help from the police, Skip was shot in the chest by Marvin in order to protect Ash from being shot. After Eiji heard the news he started to blame himself for Skip's death but was reassured by Ash that it wasn't his fault. Shorter Wong Eiji became very close friends with Shorter and even began shedding tears because of the Banana Fish's effect on his brain that makes him afraid of Eiji. Frederick Arthur Being the rival of Ash Lynx, and from the way Arthur treats them both he is against Arthur. Currently through the anime has not interacted with him as much. Yut-Lung Yut-Lung paralyzes Eiji while Shorter Wong helps for his friends to be safe. But as time goes on, he in secret helps Eiji and explaining certain things he may not understand. Sing Soo-Ling After being saved by thugs, Eiji explained what happened to Shorter's death and why Ash had to kill him, Sing and Eiji become very close friends throughout the manga and anime. Etymology Magazine Cover Gallery Banana Fish Eiji Okumura header.jpg Anime Gallery File:Okumura Eiji.png File:Banana-Fish-anime-image-009.jpg kv_eiji.jpg news_MS1juApK0GbXKjg.jpg Banana-Fish-01-25.jpg Banana-Fish-01-37.jpg EijiOkumura.png 51bc6373.jpg 58d821cd.jpg 59fea3d8.jpg 59f692e5.jpg 8fcb3818.jpg 7ade2768.jpg 6c33dbd5.jpg 6b405f84.jpg 4d97e254.jpg 2e4d6ac2.jpg 9620e48e.jpg 8847e466.jpg 863de333.jpg 01095739.jpg Adff86c7.jpg 97973eca.jpg D4a0746b.jpg Da112ce8.jpg Ab5e3270.jpg C113c580.jpg 1ed0495f.jpg 1e68eef6.jpg 6b0cd931.jpg 6aa033f2.jpg 5e8c0340.jpg Afe7cd4d.jpg 330364d2.jpg 283068fc.jpg 11a9ae08.jpg 86d62c26.jpg 77ba6863.jpg 235d5466.jpg 0176fdf0.jpg De2c83a9.jpg C43cb8f0.jpg 954745c2.jpg A5116ee6.jpg Abcc836f.jpg Cf5d6a08.jpg C0d66935.jpg D3b9648f.jpg B4ebe9d4.jpg F4dd5bef.jpg F6962607.jpg a4c208be.jpg 2d070bf1.jpg 2c6deecd.jpg 2e4d6ac2.jpg 77098564.jpg 04746eff.jpg a23e636e.jpg dfcbca95.jpg DjnYDd-WsAE9q77.jpg Dmb5WrdXoAAqBCZ.jpg ab7a6169.jpg Banana-Fish-05-22.jpg Banana-Fish-05-23.jpg Banana-Fish-03-31.jpg adff86c7.jpg Dm__HhkVYAAJWRa.jpg 3e603ccf.jpg 5bb99ca2.jpg 75d9cd27.jpg 47f21a3d.jpg 47f18b8c.jpg 45ac63d0.jpg 2420dd0e.jpg 968fb491.jpg B202f945.jpg Aa9fd80a.jpg 68315768.jpg Cceccc9b.jpg C8672db8.jpg C64ed397.jpg 2db05849.jpg Fafba0d3.jpg F99b5bdb.jpg F23ff7e6.jpg F6b0b94b.jpg a8d58821.jpg DpQBn RV4AAsWeN.jpg DpPkTvIVsAA5sdz.jpg DpPkSlXUwAAU1hA.jpg DpPkR4YU4AAvJlG.jpg DpPh63ZUwAAP156.jpg DpPZppYU4AAtbIn.jpg DpPXPYzU0AAQDtm.jpg DpPgfkVUUAAyL1a.jpg DpQGzRcUcAA 3Nh.jpg DpQHeXjVsAArqlm.jpg DpQHcodVsAAvB4k.jpg DpQGKDZVsAAc 9h.jpg DpQG0RxUcAAI7 c.jpg DjE_C0mX0AAjEsD.jpg DjE_Ed9XgAE3Jl-.jpg DjE_H8CX0AAwvHl.jpg DjnYDd-WsAE9q77.jpg bc1d40f6.jpg 8cfb2a57.jpg 9afe752c.jpg 3a4250f3.jpg E2d3a6f6.jpg Ba63a7d1.jpg 9a9d29bf.jpg 85a417e5.jpg 674707dd.jpg 961ba17f.jpg 860a370f.jpg C8f7f1ca.jpg 4a24dc6b.jpg 702015d0.jpg 035100a9.jpg 5192b096.jpg 4136c549.jpg 96f2b25b.jpg Ae12fed2.jpg Df53e28f.jpg Acb2d92b.jpg 60642e05.jpg 10d6981f.jpg 83388257.jpg 526e23c9.jpg 345c0449.jpg 99ca6785.jpg 83b33ea1.jpg 6f49187c.jpg 6dd3c15b.jpg 6b6d43f2.jpg 4c7a1b2d.jpg 3f5f612a.jpg 3a97e101.jpg 3a2d7d1e.jpg 1b3e2773.jpg F3450031.jpg F2769c5b.jpg Ff956e37.jpg F45a1b20.jpg F32a139c.jpg E953c18a.jpg E70e8922.jpg Ec473534.jpg D84055a6.jpg D851a164.jpg D7e55c07.jpg F2769c5b.jpg Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o8 1280.png Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o7 1280.png Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o5 1280.png Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o4 1280.png Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o3 1280.png Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o2 1280.png Tumblr pgg5q5WMJi1xgf7b8o1 1280.png Tumblr pgg1eqbn8D1vf573to6 1280.jpg Tumblr pgg1eqbn8D1vf573to3 1280.jpg Ef217d51.jpg D234cc34.jpg De1048d7.jpg F120dc08.jpg E06af296.jpg F69fd525.jpg Tumblr pgge2pkXyy1uyvr96o4 1280.jpg Tumblr pgi9tbitk11s5i2o9o1 1280.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-10-12-15h20m25s086.png Vlcsnap-2018-10-12-14h45m52s568.png tumblr_pez7dpJGDI1xvy3owo6_500.png tumblr_pez7dpJGDI1xvy3owo3_500.png tumblr_pez7dpJGDI1xvy3owo1_400.png tumblr_pez7dpJGDI1xvy3owo2_500.png tumblr_pez7dpJGDI1xvy3owo8_500.png tumblr_pez7dpJGDI1xvy3owo9_500.png tumblr_pez7dpJGDI1xvy3owo5_500.png tumblr_pez7dpJGDI1xvy3owo4_400.png tumblr_pez7dpJGDI1xvy3owo7_500.png tumblr_pez7i1SPkI1xvy3owo1_400.png tumblr_pez7i1SPkI1xvy3owo2_640.png tumblr_pez7i1SPkI1xvy3owo3_400.png tumblr_pez7i1SPkI1xvy3owo4_500.png tumblr_pez7i1SPkI1xvy3owo5_500.png tumblr_pez7i1SPkI1xvy3owo6_1280.png DosEZXwUUAEYcEE.jpg DosEYnSU0AAW3Gu.jpg DosEYAeUUAAhjea.jpg Eiji calls out to Ash.jpg Eiji reaches out to Ash in his dream.jpg Eiji in his dream.jpg Eiji tells Yut-Lung's bodygaurds to stand back.jpg Eiji tells Yut-Lung that he can't shoot someone that's not resisting.png Eiji hesitated to shooting Yut-Lung.png Yut-Lung tells Eiji to shoot him for Ash.png Eiji and Sing talk to eachother.jpg Eiji and Sing meet eachother after Eiji is saved by Sing.jpg Sing tells Eiji that he works for nobody but Shorter.jpg One of the thugs notices that Sing is the Chinese boss.jpg Eiji tells Yut-Lung that he will never understand.jpg Eiji tells Sing that Ash had no choice.jpg Eiji becomes sad.jpg Sing asks Eiji if he is okay.jpg Sing welcomes Eiji.jpg Thug's try to ask Eiji if he's okay.jpg Thug's get ahold of Eiji.jpg Eiji yells at Yut-Lung.jpg Eiji walks alone to find Ash while Yut-Lung watches.jpg Eiji tells Yut-Lung that he's going to look for Ash.jpg Eiji questions Sing what he will do if he told him about Ash and Shorter.jpg Eiji yells at Yut-Lung.jpg Eiji tells Yut-Lung that he's going to look for Ash.jpg Eiji walks alone to find Ash while Yut-Lung watches.jpg Manga Gallery 91907.jpg Eiji Gets Shot in Manga.jpg Eiji tries to apoligize to Ash about being shot in Manga.jpg Sing and Eiji after hearing Ash call them morons.jpg Ash gives Eiji a gun.jpg Ash appologizes to Eiji for letting him use a gun.jpg Ash and Eiji colored in Manga.jpg Eiji and Bones back to back.jpg Eiji practices on shooting.jpg Eiji ready to shoot.jpg Eiji shows sympathy towards Ash.jpg Eiji sleeping.jpg Eiji tells Sing that Yut-Lung has to do with Ashs disapperance.jpg Ash glares at Eiji like he doesn't believe him.jpg Ash and Eiji alone.jpg Eiji running in the sewers.jpg Eiji replies affectionatly.jpg Eiji shoves Ash into Cain.jpg Eiji wishes he can switch places with Ash.jpg Eijis reaction after hearing Ash say he wishes to be like him.jpg Eiji tells Ash that he can't help him this time.jpg Eiji tells Ash that he tries not to argue with him.jpg Eiji tells Cain to take care of Ash.jpg Eiji wants to learn how to shoot.jpg Eiji won't let anybody touch Ash.jpg Eiji wears a oxygen mask.jpg Eiji asks Ash that he doesn't remember being bandaged.jpg Eiji moans in his sleep from being grazed by a bullet.jpg Eiji tells Shunichi and Jenkins that his head is a big mess inside.jpg Shunichi stands by to watch Eiji.jpg Shunichi watches over Eiji.jpg Bones and Kong go after Eiji.jpg Eiji gives Ash a hug.jpg Eiji hugs Ash.jpg Eiji tells Ash that he gets a lot of practice from playing nurse.jpg Quotes "Forever." (to Ash) "If I ever lose you too... I'll go crazy." (to Ash) Ash: "Do I scare you?" Eiji: "Never." "Come back safely. I'll be waiting for you, forever." (to Ash) (To Ash) "If you feel responsible, the same goes for me" (To Ash) "My words might not mean anything now, but just remember one thing. Even if the world turns on you, I'll always be on your side" (To Ash) "Humans can change their destiny. They have wisdom leopards don't. Besides, you're not a leopard." "If I'm going to die anyways, at least I'll die trying!" Trivia *One of Eiji's favorite foods is natto- a fermented bean dish usually eaten during breakfast, which he has made Ash begrudgingly taste. *Eiji has a dog named Buddy, who he rescued from a trash dumpster. *Eiji is afraid of mice. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Siblings